No More Games
by alyssialui
Summary: Kala has had enough with Akkik's resistance. Akkala, a pairing between two original characters, Akkik and Kala, of Tides of Chaos by Ciloron. Rated M for sexual content.


_A/N: Kala has had enough with Akkik's resistance. Akkala, a pairing between two original characters, Akkik and Kala, of Tides of Chaos by Ciloron. Rated M for sexual content._

_Disclaimer: I do not own AtLA or Tides of Chaos._

* * *

><p>Akkik walked back to his room in the palace with his head hung down after escaping from dinner in the main dining room. The Central Water Tribe Chief was not happy and when he wasn't happy, people died. Luckily, he saw the merit in keeping Akkik around (and not causing a civil war by killing Chief Adok's son), so Akkik lived, but instead, Akkik had to watch as countless of Ghanak's advisors and even a few prostitutes he had taken in for their 'entertainment' were beheaded. It was gruesome and at the soonest opportunity, Akkik excused himself from the 'festivities'.<p>

All he truly felt like doing was forgetting about everything that happened a few moments ago and maybe sleep would help him. He slept heavy and never dreamed so a clear mind may do him some good.

He pushed open the door to his dark room and turned to the right towards the lone candle on the desk. But something caught him by surprise. A hand grasped his neck and pressed firmly on the nerve there. Akkik passed out in a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Akkik woke up groggily and feeling very warm. Through his bleary vision, he could make out the image of many tiny flickering candles about the room. Why were there so many candles here?<p>

Where were his clothes? He hadn't taken them off when he entered the room. He hadn't had time to do anything before everything had gone dark.

He tried to roll over but something held him back. He looked left and right to see his wrists had been bound to the bed posts, as had his ankles.

Akkik cursed. How could he let himself be so easily subdued and captured like a newborn babe? Now whoever had caught was probably going to kill him, or worse?

"Oh, I didn't know you knew such words, Akkik," he heard someone purr from beyond the edges of his vision.

He turned as much as he could to the right to see Kala approaching him. She was wearing a long blue robe over her bare skin and was grinning down at him. "I kind of like it. Say it again."

Akkik shook his head, trying not to think about how the silk material kissed her soft skin. "Kala, what are you doing?" he asked instead, looking away from her and struggling against his bonds. Kala had done this to him?

"What I should have done a long time ago," Kala said as she slowly pulled off her robe.

"Release me at once!" Akkik shouted, hoping anger would help him.

"Not until I have taken what I want," Kala said as she climbed onto the bed. "And it seems you want this as well."

Akkik gulped, willing his body to remain entirely still as he stared at her bare form. But his body betrayed him, his member slowly rising at the sight. No, no, think of something else.

Akkik started screaming for help, causing Kala to frown. She reached above his head, her perked nipples hovering teasingly over his mouth for something on his night table before she sat on her knees next to him. A strip of cloth?

"Kala, stop-" Akkik screamed again but his words were soon muffled by the fabric as she placed it in his mouth, tying the ends behind his head.

"If you promise not to scream for help, then I may release it later," she warned, wagging a finger at him playfully. Akkik just glared at her, his chest heaving as he looked at her.

She moved down to his lower body and he watched her in fear and fascination. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. His father had always preached abstinence and chastity, waiting until marriage to unite bodies in such a sacred act, and now Kala was going to have her way with him against his will.

But as he watched her, and saw the lust in her eyes, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't entirely against his will. His body wanted it and it had been getting almost maddening trying to push her off him every night she snuggled into his side and her hands travelled across his body when she thought he was sleeping.

"Now, just relax," she said comfortingly, tracing a finger down his chest, to his stomach and further until she touched his member lightly. "You'll enjoy this"

He watched as she opened her mouth to take him in slowly, her tongue moving in lazy circles. He gasped in pleasure through the cloth, and he tugged against his bonds. Why did she have to do this to him?

Their eyes met as she teased him and he rocked into her mouth subconsciously, his body reacting to her ministrations of its own accord. He could feel the edges of her lips turn upwards as her head bobbed around him, bringing him closer to his release. He had attended to his own needs before, but they couldn't compare to this. This was real.

And then she stopped and he couldn't help the groan of disappointment at escaped his throat. She raised her head up, dragging the back of her hand against her mouth and said, "Someone was getting into I see."

She came up close to his ear and whispered, "Do you promise not to scream for help again?"

Maybe it was the lust and his desire, but he found himself nodding almost eagerly. She smiled and untied the knot behind his head and allowing him to take a few grateful deep breaths.

But soon, her mouth descended onto his. He could taste the saltiness on her tongue and though he should have probably been appalled, he found he didn't care, in fact it just made the whole thing more arousing.

Kala pulled away and said, "I want you to be my first, Akkik."

She then moved further down his body to straddle his hips, kissing his neck and chest lightly and lovingly. Akkik moaned when she nuzzled his Adam's apple, and he could feel himself stiffening in anticipation. All his father's teachings were gone from his mind, all his anxiety from being restrained disappeared, and all he could think of was the beautiful woman on top of him.

She hovered over his erect member and held onto his two extended hands before she began to count down, "One... two... th-"

"Commander Akkik!" someone called from beyond the door.

"Aah!" Kala screamed out, falling to the side and onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

Akkik looked wide-eyed between the startled woman on the floor and the door. "Yes," he called out, trying to sound as commanding and calm as his usual demeanour.

"Chief Ghanak requests your presence in his map room," the page said.

Kala was just getting up from the floor and drawing on her robe. It was obvious their 'fun' was over. Akkik could not keep Ghanak waiting or it would raise even more suspicion and annoying questions. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes!"

When the sound of footsteps had diminished to nothing, Akkik looked up at Kala, who was now releasing him from his bonds. "I'm sorry about this," she said through pursed lips.

When he was finally free, Akkik sat up, rubbed his wrists where they had turned a bit red from his struggling. He looked over at the girl, no woman, his best friend, and thought about what they were about to do, what he had wanted her to do, what he realized he had wanted all along.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her deeply. The taste of himself was still on her lips and she responded to him eagerly.

When he finally pulled away he said, "I will be back within the hour. Then we can resume where we left off without the restraints."


End file.
